Family Dramas
by KiBoy
Summary: What happens when two people begin roleplaying? A story like this is born. Warning: Contains sex and swearing. Co-Written with CamoHunter.
1. Cheating

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 1 - Cheating**

* * *

**Hello guys! This is a story that me and CamoHunter 'wrote' this. By 'wrote' I mean... we kind of began roleplaying while exchanging our PM's... and THIS was born.**

**This contains: Swearing, sex, losing virginity, SEX, Me being a complete slut... well, you will see the rest for yourselves.**

* * *

* Matt and Alvin are fighting in the living room. Ki notices that and walks up to them. *

Ki: Stop that! Alvin, you nearly got your neck snapped last time and I won't be able to ressurect you if this happens.

Alvin: Ungh... * He leaves the room. *

Ki: Especially after Ruby sealed off my powers... somehow.

KiBoy: Don't worry, she will give them back... but you first have to...

Ki: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

David: Come on Ki, I'm sure it's not all that bad. You'll be one of the very few non-virgins in house, ha ha ha!

CamoHunter: And this is coming from the guy who you can't leave him and Makayla alone together?

David: ... Tu shey.

CamoHunter: Matt walked in on you two once.

Matt: * Shivering and shuttering. * MY LIFE HAS NEVER BEEN THE SAME SINCE!

Ki: Corey would kill me for ever thinking about that!

KiBoy: Don't worry thought... you are going to do that.

Ki: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? NEVER!

KiBoy: What's going to stop me from typing that? YOU? You are just 2 letters put together! Nothing else!

Ki: ...

KiBoy: Be nice and I might type you up a foursome.

Ki: WHAT THE HELL!?

Matt: Foursome? What do ya mean by that?

David: Don't worry about it Ki. Getting laid is kind of relaxing.

Matt: But you and Makayla are usually violent when it comes to that.

David: SHUT UP MATT!

CamoHunter: I have to agree with David on this one Matt. We don't want to hear about his love life.

KiBoy: Ki... Corey... Amy... and Ruby. In short, all the girls that have a crush on him.

Ki: You know I HATE YOU SO MUCH, right?

KiBoy: Be nice! I could always add Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Charlene, Cindy, Cassie, Jessica...

Ki: * Almost faints... *

KiBoy: And of course others, like The Rockettes, The Littles...

Ki: What's wrong with you?... One question: How many girls you planned to pair me up with?

KiBoy: I once planned a TWENTYONESOME for you... but since that time you've meet a few new girls...

Ki: * Finally faints. *

Matt: You know, you could always put Makayla in that group.

David: * Dreamily. * Huh, Makayla. * Realizes what Matt just said. * WAIT, ?! H-HELL NO!

Matt: From what I heard from KiBoy, Ruby and Makayla are exactly alike when it comes to that stuff. She take on anybody, anytime, anywhere.

David: Wait, how do you know this?

Matt: * Blushes. * Well... I... uh...

David: YOU'RE DEAD MATT!

Matt: I CAN HOLD YOU OFF LONG ENOUGH FOR MAKAYLA TO JOIN IN THE FUN!

David: BRING IT ON LITTLE MAN! BRING IT ON!

CamoHunter: Oh boy, here we go again. I'll call the vet.

Ki: So you Matt... an her? REALLY?

KiBoy: You know, his idea wasn't that bad...

Ki: Someday I will randomly slaughter you...

KiBoy: Yeah, yeah... So, when you wanna do the 20+SOME?

Ki: NEVER!

KiBoy: Nah... I give you up to three days.

Ki: You are Mr. Insane.

Matt: I actually enjoyed it. She can go countless rounds without tiring. She's a sex-a-holic if you know what I mean. That's what happens when she wants to have 'fun' and David isn't around. She only went with another guy once and unfortunately it was me. I don't see why David is so mad. After all, it's not like I, you know, got her pregnant or anything. You know she won't let you rest until all of your energy is in your di-

CamoHunter: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't even think about finishing that sentence Matthew.

Matt: What?! I was just putting in the details.

CamoHunter: We don't WANT the details!

Ki&KiBoy: TALK ABOUT YOURSELF! WE WANT THE DETAILS!

CamoHunter: Okay. Matt you can finish your sentence, I'm outta here.

Matt: As I was saying, she won't let you rest until all of your energy is in your dick. Then afterwards she's the roll of a hurricane. Take a guess on what that means, ha ha ha!

Ki: We are the biggest perverts in the world, aren't we?

KiBoy: Talk about yourself. I'm the biggest perv in the WHOLE UNIVERSE! Ha ha ha! * Cough. * Ha... ha... ha...

Ki: Retard.

KiBoy: That's it. I'm going to turn you into a pimp!

Ki: WHAT THE FUCK!?

KiBoy: My revenge will be so... juicy, you can't even expect it!

Matt: So tell me more about this Ruby. You didn't explain much about her.

KiBoy: I don't really know much about her.

Ki: We only know she's a demon... a succubus. That's sayin' it all.

KiBoy: You really have a weird girlfriend's problem.

Ki: ... I know.

Matt: Well, I would be worrying if I were you Ki. I heard she kind of likes you. I wouldn't want to be left alone with her...

Ki: It's not a like. It's an obsession!

KiBoy: Yup. But don't worry... She will get you eventually.

Ki: Nope.

KiBoy: Hey, I can type that lemon even now... even thought I'm watching Glee.

Ki: R.I.P. Cory Monteith...

KiBoy: * Cries. *

Ki: * Cries. *

Matt: Well, you better hope she doesn't get you Ki. If she does you are in for a wild night. If you get caught or not either way it's a win-win.

KiBoy: He knows that... he's just scared of 'that'.

Ki: I'm not!

KiBoy: Okay then... How far you ever went with a girl?

Ki: Well... I think I went the farthest with Violet...

KiBoy: Wait, wait, wait... THE FRENCH CHICK? HEY COREY, I'VE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YA!

Ki: Don't do this! She will murder me on the spot!

KiBoy: Then go ask Ruby for help.

Ki: Okay... I'd rather die then.

Matt: There is one catch. You do 'that' and you'll have two people who will murder you on sight. That'll be Corey and David.

Ki: What the hell? Why David would kill me for banging Ruby?

KiBoy: Go out there, you sex machine!

Ki: Fuck off!

Matt: Ha ha ha ha ha! You fell for my trap Ki. Even though there is someone else that Ruby reminds me of that is rumored to like you, and if you went with that David WOULD murder you and then possibly me.

Ki: So, you're telling me that Mikayla likes me, even though I never met her?

KiBoy: See? Girls can't resist you.

Ki: ... I guess.

Matt: She's seen you before though. She attended Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show a few times.

KiBoy: And he caught her attention?

Ki: Why the fuck it's always happening to me!?

KiBoy: Deal with it. It's a God's gift.

Ki: What? That most girls want to rape me?

KiBoy: No, that you are a pussy magnet!

Ki: * Sighs. *

KiBoy: Stop being a prude and do it!

Ki: WITH WHO FOR GOD'S SAKE!? BECAUSE I SEE I HAVE A LOT OF GIRLS TO CHOOSE FROM!

KiBoy: ... Why don't you do all of them?

Ki: I expected you would say that.

Matt: Speaking of Makayla, where is she?

Ki: Umm... why are you asking me?

KiBoy: Maybe he thinks she's in your room or something...

Ki: Just stop with... THIS!

KiBoy: Deal with it. You want to have a girl but you are just scared...

Ki: I'M NOT!

KiBoy: Then DO IT!

Ki: FINE!

KiBoy: But with 2 girls at the same time!

Ki... WHY!?

KiBoy: Because everybody can bang a girl... but not everybody can make 2 girls jump into his bed... but don't worry, I believe in ya.

Matt: If you do that with Makayla don't let David find out. It's already bad enough the chains can just barely hold him...

David: YOU'RE DEAD MORGAN!

Matt: * Gulps. * Mommy... I should start running now shouldn't I? * Ki and KiBoy nod. *

Ki: He just want to give you a hug. A very... SOFT... and... NON AGGRESSIVE... hug.

KiBoy: Yeah... Sell those fairytales to ponies.

Ki: That was random.

KiBoy: So... have you picked the girls?

Ki: NOPE!

KiBoy: Don't make me pick for you... because I might 'accidentaly' instead of 2 girls pick 4...

Ki: * Gulps. *

Matt: I'm running. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

David: GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!

_A minute later..._

CamoHunter: Hey, why did I see Matt run out of the house with David, who had broken shackels on his arms, legs, and neck, following him when I came back?

Ki: They were playing... erm... Kill my brother for doing 'it' with my girlfriend.

KiBoy: Ki, One question for you.

Ki: I'm afraid to say that... but what?

KiBoy: Who do you think is the hottest Chipette you've ever met?

Ki: Can I not answer that?

KiBoy: Nope, you have to.

Ki: Can I say... all of them?

KiBoy: So, my 20+SOME has some chance of occuring!

Ki: Just use your fucking brain! WHAT GUY COULD DO THIS WITH 20 GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME? BESIDES, THEY WOULD TEAR ME APART!

KiBoy: But what a beautiful death that would be...

Ki: ... True.

CamoHunter: Oh, really? Well maybe I should have a little chat with Matt and Makayla when they get home. I would be worried Ki. I have a heartbeat sensor that tells me where they are. Matt is hiding in a forest in Virginia, David is on a hunt through the mountains of Canada, and Makayla is right over here in Los Angeles.

Ki: * Writes his will. *

KiBoy: Come on! You think you will get a heart attack during sex or something?

CamoHunter: Don't worry Ki. You got a half an hour before she gets there... hey, I've got a question: Ki is a human in chipmunk body, right?

KiBoy: Yup. Maybe that's why every girl wants to bed him.

Ki: Not every one!

KiBoy: Really? State at least 1 girl that doesn't.

Ki: Bri... Okay, I'm not too sure about her... but well, Jeanette!

KiBoy: Are you 100% sure about that?

Ki: Why YES!

KiBoy: Okay... but you'll regret it.

CamoHunter: Hey, Matt is in Los Angeles. You're gonna be able to meet Matt.

_Some time later..._

KiBoy: Hey, I talked to Simon.

Ki: And what?

KiBoy: He agreed to help me make a specific substance that will make every girl...

Ki: NOT AGAIN!

KiBoy: And I mean every one. It will make you release 100x more pheromones.

Ki: Is that even possible?

KiBoy: Yes.

CamoHunter: Five minutes before Makayla is here Ki, five minutes.

KiBoy :It raping time!

Ki: Nope! Nope, nope, nope... Besides, she's older!

KiBoy: So? She's 18 for god's sake. HOT STUFF!

Ki: * Hides under his bed's sheets in his room. We follow him. *

KiBoy: Oh, I see you want to get it on, then!

CamoHunter: Are you saying you are too young for her Ki? Do you think she cares? After all, look at what she and Matt did. Too young isn't in her vocabulary. By the way... time's up!

Ki: Luckily I don't see her anywhere.

KiBoy: * Evil whisper. * She's behind you...

Ki: Huh?

CamoHunter: Ha ha ha! KiBoy, this is priceless!

KiBoy: Yeah.

Ki: You scared me! She isn't there...

Makayla: Hello Ki.

Ki: * Frozen. * I'm so fucked...

KiBoy: Exactly! Ha ha ha!

Makayla: Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you. That is... unless you want me to.

KiBoy: He wants to!

Ki: Shut up! I... I... I...

KiBoy: JUST SAY YES!

Makayla: If you want to... just say so.

In Ki's mind...

Evil Ki: Just do it!

Angel Ki: Don't! You have a girlfriend!

Evil Ki: Shut up! * Shoots the Angel Ki with a pump action shotgun. * It's obvious.

_That was short..._

Ki: O-O-Okay Makayla.

CamoHunter: I think we should leave those two alone for the rest of the night KiBoy.

KiBoy: I agree. * Me and CamoHunter leave the room. *

Makayla: Okay Ki. But first you need to turn around.

Ki: Um... why should I turn around?

Makayla: Because... I actually really am behind you. You forgot to turn around to see if I was behind you in the first place.

Ki: * Blushes. * Right... * Turns around. * Better?

Makayla: Yep. * She then smiles seductively at Ki and, well, you know the rest... *

KiBoy: There goes his virginity... Let's hope he won't blurt it out in front of anybody.

CamoHunter: Especially David. You, me, and Matt are the only ones he can trust. Hope those two have 'fun' there, ha ha ha!

KiBoy: * Peeks in... * DEFINITELY THEY ARE HAVING FUN... Hey, I've got idea... * Begins recording the whole thing. * I'll give this to Toby on his birthday!

CamoHunter: We're gonna be here all night. Remember what Matt said? She can go countless rounds without tiring. Even though that is a good idea. * Starts recording it too. * I might just give this one to Alvin or maybe even Lucas or Matt for that matter. Ki is in for a wild night. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * Coughs. * Don't worry, evil laughs aren't my thing either.

KiBoy: They are Ki's thing. And Simon's. Hmm... now that you gave me an idea... I actually have Ruby's phone number... so what do you think if we... you know?

CamoHunter: What are you thinking?

KiBoy: Hmm... I suppose he won't mind another nympho in his bed now, right? * Begins dialing Ruby. * Hey Ruby... Yeah, that's me... Hey, you want Ki? ... But there is... Oh really? You won't have a problem with that? See ya! * Ends the call. * Ki will thank me later.

CamoHunter: * Smiling. * What's gonna happen?

KiBoy: Hope these girls won't get too violent over him...

CamoHunter: Oh, do you know how to make this ANY better?

KiBoy: Hmmm... There is still a lot of space on his bed... I'll call a few other girls then... * Evil laugher of doom. * FINALLY!

CamoHunter: Nah, it's good. Taking on Makayla is like taking on twenty girls alone, one at a time. And then you add Ruby. Hope Corey and David don't find out.

KiBoy: But if someone else finds out, they might tell them.

CamoHunter: Matt won't tell. He'll probably cheer Ki on. I wouldn't trust anyone else though.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I post more of this? One note though: It just keeps getting better and better. And things are just beginning to heat up!**


	2. Now that's kinky

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 2 - Now that's kinky.  
**

* * *

**Few of you asked me to post more of this 'story', so here it is.  
**

**Also, people who submitted their OC's... Don't kill me for mentioning them in this... 'story'.**

**By the way, if you see ( T ) by somebody's name, it means these people talk using telepathy.**

* * *

CamoHunter: So Ki, did you enjoy last night? Wait... where is he?**  
**

KiBoy: Believe it or not... but they aren't done yet.

CamoHunter: Whoa. Looks like Ki and Makayla can't get enough of each other.

KiBoy: Don't forget Ruby... Hey, haven't David noticed that his girlfriend was missing the entire day and night?

CamoHunter: For all I know, he's still on the hunt for Matt through Canada. He's getting closer to him with each passing hour... * Notices Matt coming through the door. * Hey Matt when did you get here?

Matt: Just now.

KiBoy: Do you think we should tell him?

Matt: Tell me what?

KiBoy: That Ki is scoring with two girls at the same time... Yup, Makayla and Ruby got him.

Matt: WHAT?!

CamoHunter: Come on, let the words sink in.

_Seconds go by..._

Matt: * Slowly starts smiling. * OORAH KI, OORAH!

KiBoy: Until David finds out... By the way Matt, want to see what's happening down there? * Points to Ki's room. * I've set up a live stream on YouTube! 15,500,000 people are watching it!

Matt: Uh KiBoy... including one person! LOOK AT ONE OF THE COMMENTS!

David: AWW HELL NO!

KiBoy: ... Why is Amy sneaking into his room?

Lucas: Oh hell no...

KiBoy: Where the fuck did you come from?!

Lucas: I-

KiBoy: Never mind... Well, we just need Violet, Brittany and Corey here and that's gonna be all of his 'girlfriends'... I don't think Corey would like that though...

Matt: Oh, Brittany is gonna be there? Can I join him then? I always wanted to get a piece of that. Don't tell Alvin.

KiBoy: You think Ki didn't? Ki had a crush on Britt ever since he became a chipmunk... but he knew she liked Alvin.

_Meanwhile, in Brittany's room..._

Brittany: JUST WOW. * She's watching THAT live stream... *

Violet: Oui.

Corey: * Walks in. * Hey, what are you watchi- * Eyes grow wide. * GOTTA JOIN THEM!

Brittany&Violet: WAIT FOR US!

KiBoy&Lucas&CamoHunter&Matt: * Notice the girls running into Ki's room. * WHAT THE FUCK!?

KiBoy: Something tells me Ki is going to fuck himself to death...

Matt: I'm getting a piece of Brittany.

KiBoy: I thought you said you respect Alvin and you would never do that...

Matt: I changed my mind! Besides an opportunity like this doesn't come every day. Besides this will be a payback and giving Brittany what she wants at the same time. Okay I'm there. Guess who just joined the 'party'!

KiBoy: Guess what? The door is locked from the inside... just like windows, vents are blocked... you won't get in there...

Matt: I could drill a hole through the door...

KiBoy: Ki reinforced it with double reinforced steel... For his own safety.

Matt: DAMN!

David: I FINALLY FOUND YOU MORGAN!

Matt: * Gulps. * Oh no... SOMEBODY LET ME IN, PLEASE!

KiBoy: Nope. It's Ki's 'party', not yours!

Matt: THIS IS FOR MY OWN SAFETY!

KiBoy: Hide in Toby's room! He'll never find you there! Except you might get lost and die of starvation and dehydration...

Matt: Okay. I was trained to go days and nights without eating and living off my spit. Only one problem. David's fearless. He'll follow me.

KiBoy: So what? He'll never find you there... Though you should beware of radiation and mutated monsters...

CamoHunter: Stop talking Matt. You better run!

Matt: Wise advice. Legs don't fail me now. * Starts running as fast as his little chipmunk legs could carry him. *

CamoHunter: So I see that what was started by Makayla, turned to Ruby joining in, then Amy, and now Corey, Brittany, and Violet?

KiBoy: Exactly... Let's hope nobody else joins... Who I am kidding? In five minutes The Littles, The Rockettes, Jeanette, Eleanor, The Lovecasts, Elena and all the other girls are going to be there! **( A/N ) Don't kill me people... ( A/N )**

CamoHunter: It's a good thing David can't get in there. Now who am I kidding? Makayla has her ways of... getting him to forgive and forget, ha ha ha ha! Also, I do know some friends of Makay- Matt you are back already!?

Matt: I'm taking KiBoy's advice of never going in there. That place has more radiation than Pripyat and Chernobyl combined.

KiBoy: What friends were you talking about?

CamoHunter: I don't remember. I just remember Makayla mentioning them once or twice... Is Ki ALMOST done it?

KiBoy: No idea... and I'm not going in there... since the time Ki turned me into a chipmunk... * Notices Matt and CamoHunter's looks. * Long Story... he tricked me into drinking the same potion he did.** ( A/N ) PLOT TWIST! Bet'cha didn't expect I was a munk, huh? :) ( A/N )**

CamoHunter: HEY, THE ACTION JUST STOPPED ON THE VIDEO! Must be he's done. He had a GREAT run though. I'll give him that. * Ki leaves his room. *

Ki: Umm... KiBoy? Can I ask you something?

KiBoy: What?

Ki: I'm still not done with Makayla, but the other girls are getting impatient...

KiBoy: You mean... * o-O *

Ki: You know, you could...

KiBoy: Oh, hell NO!

Ki: But...

KiBoy: Okay, I agree! HELLOOOO LADDIIEESS!

Girls: HAI! * They both disappear in Ki's room. *

Matt: KiBoy is playing Val Venis now huh? Ha ha ha ha. How is Makayla Ki? Are you glad she came? * A red mist appears in front of them and from it emerges a black munk with red eyes. * **( A/N ) Let's say we hear their question telepathically, okay? ( A/N )**

Xionxarxandamonique: For some motherfucking reason, these fucking idiots summoned me from hell to deliver their retarded messages to you. Here they are:  
Ki: She's great! Stall David for a few weeks, okay?  
KiBoy: I'm doing Brittany and Jeanette right now... OORAH! OORAH!

Matt: Okay Ki, I can hold him off for an hour or two, but their is no way I can hold him off for a few weeks! However even though you might beat me David, YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME!

David: I don't have to. I can trace that video to where she is. You'll be surprised on how I can find out where she is, besides CamoHunter's heartbeat sensor.

Matt: I think Eminem states my feelings toward you right now in one of his rap's. "So will the real Shady please stand up and put one of them fingers on each hand up." Two hours Ki that's all I can give you, two hours... OORAH!

Xionxarxandamonique: I hate my motherfucking name... Anyways, here are messages for you three losers:  
KiBoy: Don't forget about me! I'm having a time of my life!  
Ki: 2 weeks. That's all I want... and tell David can come. I got my powers back already.

Matt: It doesn't matter if you have your powers or not. David is a skilled fighter and the only way to keep him down is to kill him. And besides like Matt said Makayla has her ways of making him forgive and forget, ha ha ha ha ha!

Xionxarxandamonique: Those fuckers have another message. * Sighs. *  
Ki: I can kill him, no problem. Hope you Matt won't mind that.

KiBoy: Matt... You must be regretting not being here with Britt... ha ha ha! She's just GREAT. Besides Xion, I'm annoyed that you keep calling us names. I might've fucked your mother...

Xionxarxandomonique: YOU!

KiBoy: But there is no reason to be like this... So, to punish you, your new name is Retard.

Retard: NO FUCKING WAY!

Ki&KiBoy: Shut up! We are FUCKING busy in there! Ha ha ha!

Matt: Makayla's with you Ki. You won't have to... AND I WAS THERE BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET ME IN!

CamoHunter: Uh, Matt? I thought you were fighting David!

Matt: ... AW FUCK!

David: * Knocks on Ki's door. * Hello? Makayla sweetie are you in there? Could you come out real quick I need to talk to you.

Makayla: I guess I should go talk to him huh? If this is about what I think it is I have an idea to make him forgive us. It works every time.

Ki ( T ): I'm jealous.

KiBoy ( T ): I never thought you liked older girls...

Ki ( T ): She's a very skilled exception...

KiBoy ( T ): So, I'm done with Brittany... for now.

Ki: Alvin will slaughter you.

KiBoy ( T ): Who cares about Alvin...

Makayla: So, what is it David?

David: I want to know what I did. I want to know what I did to deserve this. First my own brother and now someone you barely know, no offense Ki.

Ki: None taken. I guess I'm so sexy I immediately caught her attention... I LOVE YOU! * He says, surprising everyone. KiBoy and Brittany leave his room also. *

KiBoy: Okay, Ki went nympho too...

Brittany: Hey...

KiBoy: So soon? ... I'll be back... not so soon.

Violet&CoreyAmy&Ruby: Don't forget about us!

Ki: AND WHO'S THE NYMPHO NOW, HUH!?

KiBoy: Shut up... I guess it's my room then. Follow me girls... * The 6 of them leave for KiBoy's room. *

Makayla: Sorry David. You didn't do anything to deserve this... I know how to make it up to you. * Drags David into Ki's room and closes and locks the door behind them. *

David: Um... what are you doing?

Makayla: I might be your girlfriend Davey Boy but you two can share. COME HERE YOU TWO LOVER BOYS!

David: * Smiles. * Gladly.

Ki: * Smiles too. * I'm cool with it.

KiBoy ( T ): Now that's kinky!

Ki ( T ): And that comes from a guy that does 5 girls at the same time!

KiBoy ( T ): I'm just skilled!

Ki ( T ):Yeah. but I have more stamina than you!

Matt: Well, it looks like Makayla is in for a night of pleasure...


	3. Multi-time father

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 3 - Multi-time father.  
**

* * *

**If you thought that the previous chapter was ugly/gross/disgusting/disturbing... then you definitely have to read this...  
**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had to make it like this for plot purposes.**

* * *

_Five weeks later..._

Ki: Hey, you've seen Makayla?

KiBoy: Nope.

Ki: * Begins looking for her. *

CamoHunter: Actually, she wanted to talk with you about... well...

KiBoy: Let me guess... She's pregnant?

CamoHunter: Yep. But to build the suspense for who's kid it is, she wants all three of Matt, David, and Ki to come see her so she could tell. In case your wondering ever since that day, David and Ki kept on double teaming her on her request, and once even Matt joined them. Don't tell anybody. You, me, and Makayla are the only ones that know and Makayla just found out today.

KiBoy: * Sighs. * Luckily they don't know...

CamoHunter: Know what?

KiBoy: Well... There is a possible 4th father.

CamoHunter: You... too?

KiBoy: Hey, I wanted to see if she's that good.

CamoHunter: And?

KiBoy: She is...

Ki: I can't find her... Oh look here she is.

Makayla: KiBoy, Ki, could you two come over? I need to tell you something.

Ki: * Thinking. * I wonder what...

KiBoy: * Thinking. * It's definitely his...

Makayla: Good. I'll go get Matt and David.

_A minute later..._

David: So what do you want to say?

Makayla: I'm pregnant.

David: * Face goes pale under his fur. *

Matt: Doesn't surprise me. So who's the father? * Takes a drink of the root beer he was holding. *

Makayla: That's what I wanted to talk about. You see there's four kids and... well... I didn't think it was possible but... four different fathers. **( A/N ) If you think that's the worst that can happen... Just wait 'till you see the later part of the story... You won't believe who's child Makayla is going to have later... ( A/N )**

Matt: * Swallows too fast and starts choking on his root beer. * What?

David: * Eyes go wide and then he rolls back, falls over and faints. *

KiBoy: I kNEW IT! It. just. HAD. to happen! Well, I scored after one time... I'm good.

Ki: Hey... what about Brittany and the other girls? Hey, with just how many girls you've slept?

KiBoy: All.

Ki: All... you mean Corey too!? YOU...

KiBoy: I what? I'm single, and you aren't! * Before they can begin arguing Brittany interrupts them. *

Brittany: KiBoy, can we talk?

KiBoy: Please say it's not what I think it is...

Brittany: Congratuations. We are having triplets.

KiBoy: * Faints. *

Brittany: I can't believe he got every one of us pregnant...

Ki: WHAT THE FUCK!? EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU?

Girls: Yes!

Makayla: Wow. KiBoy is going to be a multi-time father.

KiBoy: * Wakes up. * I don't even want to know how many kids I will have... Dave and the guys are going to get a heart attack!

David: * Wakes up. * I just had the most horrible dream. In my dream, Makayla said she was pregnant with four kids, who had four different fathers, which were me, Matt, Ki, and KiBoy.

KiBoy: You call that horrible? I'm gonna have kids with over 20 girls!

David: You mean it wasn't a dream? Oh no.

KiBoy: I wish I was dreaming.

Ki: You will need to build a new house for all of your kids!

KiBoy: I know... Okay guys, wish me luck. I'm going to do a recon now...

Makayla: So what about names?

David: For a boy I'd pick John. For a girl, I'd call her Hailie.

Matt: If it's a boy, I would name him after our fallen brother Alex. For a girl I would name her... well, Alexis.

Ki: If it's a boy then... well, KJ. If it's a girl then I'll call her Britney. * Notices KiBoy coming back. * Hey look, our lovelace is back! So, what did you find out?

KiBoy: That I'm going to have 67 kids.

Ki: * Almost faints. * That's a lot! by the way, how are you gonna name your kid with Makayla?

KiBoy: Either Alice or Nathan.

Matt: Hey, David that name Hailie sounds familiar. Where did it come from?

David: You know how I used to be a rapper in high school?

Matt: Yeah.

David: Well Hailie is the name of the daughter of the king of rap. He made most of the songs that I sung.

Matt: Oh...

Ki: Okay... Hey KiBoy, have you planned what are you doing with those kids?

KiBoy: I'll be hard... But I'm going to manage it. After all, I heard of some dude who had over 100 wives and 300 children... He even built a school for them alone!

Ki: Woah, that's crazy.


	4. Irresistible queen Makayla

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 4 - Irresistible queen Makayla.  
**

* * *

**Hai! * Kawaii face. *  
**

**Here is the next chapter! Don't worry, me and Camo still have a lot to show you! You will be amazed!**

**Don't kill me for mentioning your OC... ( Again... )**

* * *

_Behind the scenes..._

KiBoy: Lol... I wonder what would happen if we wrote a story that is actually like the ... thing we did. ;)

CamoHunter: Like it puts 'it' into detail?

KiBoy: Yeah! Maybe except the fact I had 76 kids... Alvitanny, Simonette, Theanor fans would slaughter me... **( A/N ) Luckily you didn't... thank you. ( A/N )**

CamoHunter: Why not go with the three originals?

KiBoy: You mean...

CamoHunter: No. Just keep Ki, Ruby, and Makayla, maybe add David and Matt.

_Somebody heard us..._

Ki: NO MORE SHARING!

KiBoy: He's protecting his harem now.

Ki: YOU TOO! OFF MY GIRLS!

KiBoy: ... You will regret that.

CamoHunter: Ummm... Ki, the sharing is on Makayla's request.

David: I only give her what she wants.

Matt: It was only twice. Not gonna happen again.

Makayla: Oh really? Wait until I get you alone.

Matt: * Gulps. *

KiBoy: Luckily I am safe...

Ki: You really think so?

Matt: So where were all of us last night?

Ki&KiBoy: We were 'busy'.

Matt: Hmmm? Last time I knew all the girls were pregnant, 99 1/4% being with KiBoy.

Ki: * Giggle. * He was multiplicating his children. * Notices the guys coming. * Uh oh...

Alvin: Oh, hi Ki. Have you seen Britt?

Simon: And Jeanette?

Theoodre: And Eleanor?

Luc: Julia?

The Robinsons: The Littles?

Alvin: And what about Elena, The Rockettes... * List goes on and on. *

Ki: * Thinking. * KIBOY IS SO SCREWED!

Matt: Don't worry guys, they all just went for a 'girl's night out'. Ha ha ha ha!

Alvin: Why do I smell a lie? GUYS, CAPTURE AND QUESTION HIM!

Guys: ON YOUR COMMAND! * In few seconds Matt is caught and restrained. *

Matt: NO! YOU WILL NOT BREAK ME! TALIBANS SHOVED BAMBOO STRIPS UNDER MY FINGERNAILS AND I DIDN'T BREAK! I WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH! OORAH!

Alvin: If you don't speak we will RAPE you. **( A/N ) Alvin was joking... I hope... ( A/N )**

Ki: WHAT THE FUCK?

Matt: OKAY! Well... uh... let's just say the girls aren't virgins anymore... JUST PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!

Guys: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? * Glare at Ki. *

Ki: Don't look at me. KiBoy did it. HE GOT ALL OF THE GIRLS PREGNANT!

Matt: He even got Makayla pregnant... Actually all four of KiBoy, Ki, David, and myself did but that's besides the point.

Alvin: You all fucked her? HEY, IT'S MY TURN NOW THEN!

Ki: Oh no, you aren't touching MY girl!

CamoHunter: If he wants to let him Ki. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen right? Besides she's a GREAT one to have a first time with. Hell, Ki and David even double-teamed her.

Alvin: I'm coming!

Simon: Me too!

Theodore: And I!

Guys: Let's fuck her together!

Ki: Shouldn't we be worried of our children now?

Matt: I think we should. Don't you think that their mother is a little TOO irresistible. Even Simon wants to fuck her.

David: Relax, one at a time boys, who wants to go first?

Ki: I'm more concerned that Theodore of all people wants to fuck her... I guess, KiBoy is the winner then. We've got one girl to share with a gang of lustful virgins while KiBoy has a entire harem on his own... and even Ruby left me...

David: Guys will you answer me? Who wants to go first?

Guys: ME FIRST! ... DON'T PUSH ME! ... SHE'S MINE! ... LET THE OLDER DO THE JOB! ... * A huge fight breaks up. *

Ki: I guess it's only us for now then.

David: GUYS STOP! * They stop. * If you all want to go let Makayla herself decide. I'll go get her.

_A few minutes later..._

* The door to Makayla's room opens and in walks David and the most beautiful chipette they have ever seen. *

David: Boys, this is Makayla... So Makayla, these guys want, well, you know...

Makayla: Okay.

David: So who do you pick to go first?

Ki: ME, ME, ME! PICK ME!

Makayla: Well... I always thought that out of Simon, Alvin, and Theodore, that Theodore was the cutest. * Looks at Theodore, smiles seductively, and then backs up into her room. * Come here you lover boy.

Theodore: YAY! * Goes inside. *

Ki: THEODORE gets the girl!?

David: That's what the lady said. * The door closes behind him, and they hear it lock. *

David: So, who want's to go after Theo? Ki, this is for people who didn't get a turn with her yet.

Ki: ME! ME! ME!

KiBoy: He didn't hear you... he's too in love...

Ki: Oh, you are back already?

KiBoy: No, I just came for the snacks and cheese balls for the girls... they got hungry after... erm. I just hope that Dave won't notice that we eat 10 times more cheese balls and toaster waffles now.

_An hour later..._

* They hear the door unlock and it opens. They gasp and are awestruck at what they saw and everybody, especially Alvin and Ki, start drooling. They see Makayla in nothing but her fur and the fur between her legs is damp. *

Makayla: So who's next?

Ki: ME ME ME! PICK ME!

KiBoy: He must've forgot about Corey already.

Ki: Corey? Who's her? There is only one girl in my life! HER! * Points at naked Makayla. *

Makayla: I have to choose again. * Sighs. * Okay, I had it all planned out anyway. * Smiles seductively at Alvin. * Come on in Alvin, it's your turn.

Ki: HELL NO!

Alvin: HELL YES! * Same deal as Theodore... *

David: So how was it Theo?

Theodore: It was great! I wonder why me and Ellie never did it...

_Three hours later..._

* Alvin comes out with a smile on his face and a wet paw and Makayla follows with the fur between her legs even damper than before. *

David: How was it Alvin?... * Notices the wet paw. * I have a feeling I know what you used that paw for.

Ki: * Growls. *

KiBoy: He's turning into a wild chipmunk... what a loser.

Girls: * From KiBoy's room. * HURRY UP!

KiBoy: I'm coming! * Runs back to his room. *

Makayla: I'm not even gonna ask... Simon get in here.

Simon: As you wish madame. * Same deal as before... *

David: Get ready Luc, I think you're after Simon.

Luc: Finally!

_Four hours later..._

* Simon walks out wiping off his foggy glasses and Makayla follows. *

Makayla: * Smiles seductively. * Your turn Luc.

David: Told ya so. Good luck Luc. You're in for the time of your life.

Luc: I know!

Ki: WHEN IT'S MY TURN? WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN LIKE... FEW HOURS!

CamoHunter: She's saving you for last because she likes you the most and you can go the longest.

Ki: YAY! * KiBoy comes back. *

KiBoy: I need a break... 3 days of constant mating... ungh.

Guys: We can hel-

KiBoy: AWAY FROM MY GIRLS YOU PERVERTS!

_Two hours later..._

Makayla: * Luc leaves. * How about a triple threat huh? I heard the name Robertson means they're good at this stuff. Get in here boys.

Victor&Tony&Phineas Robertson: We are right on it! * The girls come. *

Brittany: Hey, I want a piece of her too!

David: WHHOOOAAAH!

KiBoy: I'm not surprised. Britt is the kinky one when it comes to... stuff.

Brittany: Can I? Can I? Can I Can I Can I CAN I?

KiBoy: Yeah... but I'm coming too.

David: No you're not. Britt you can go in when the Robertsons come out.

Jeanette: Hey, me too!

Eleanor: Just like I!

Girls: US TOO!

KiBoy: o-O * Has a bloody nose. *

CamoHunter: Ki you're waiting a long time. You can go with Corey or Ruby while waiting.

David: Someone catch me. * Faints and hits the ground, HARD. *

Ki: That's going to be a nasty bruise on his head... So who else thinks that Makayla is the hottest?

Girls&Guys: WE DO!

KiBoy: Oh, not YOU! * Noticed Toby coming. *

Toby: Hey, what are you guys doing there? Me and Dave are starting to get suspicious.

KiBoy: We are playing twister, fuck off Toby!

Toby: o-O... O-Okay...

Matt: Yeah, we are playing, 'twister', ha ha ha, oorah!

Toby: * Peeks into THAT room. * HOLY... 3 guys and 1 girl!? Gotta tell Dave!

David: NO! I'm gonna be the one to get in trouble because I let them!

KiBoy: Don't worry, I'll take care of Toby myself.

Ki: You? How?

KiBoy: I forgot to mention I'm like 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 times stronger than you?

Ki: How could you forget to mention that!?

KiBoy: Okay, time to hunt Toby. * Evil laughter... after which he disappears. *

* * *

**As you noticed, this is updated daily. Don't worry though, because we still have A LOT MORE to publish... Anyway, see you for now!**

**And if you are wondering, the next chapter of my rules might take me a while as I have to plan out how to use all of the OC's you sent me so far. ( As I've said before it will feature all of them... )**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**Huh? No point to go down there!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**I'm telling you! THERE IS NOTHING DOWN THERE!**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

*** Sigh. * You are persistent, you know that!?**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stop it. If you think that there is a super secret spoiler down there... give up then.**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**STOP IT ALREADY! THERE IS NOTHING DOWN THERE!**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**********...**

**********YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! AHHH!**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**************...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, that's it. I'm pretty sure you won't give up... Unless you will get that super secret spoiler.**

**...**

**Well, then... NOPE!**

**HA HA HA HA HA!**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**Just kidding. You went a long path down here, so here is your reward... just scroll a bit more...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**YOU GOT RICKROLLED! HA HA HA!**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

******...**

******For those who didn't give up... There REALLY is a spoiler down there. Just scroll... ( I'm not joking this time... )  
**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**********...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**********...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**********...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**********...**

**...**

**...**

**...  
**

**...**

**...**

**********...**

**Ruby.**

**Actually, she has a sister.**

**A twin sister.**

**What's so special about it, thought?**

**Her sister is nothing like her.**

**She's much less evil.**

**Actually, she never commited any sin in her life.**

**Want to know why?**

**She is an ANGEL.**

**I'm not kidding.**

**I'm serious.**

**She really is an angel.**

**More specifically, a cupid.**

**And she is gonna pay Ruby a visit... mueheheheheh!**

**Just wait 'till the next chapter! ( Of the rules. )  
**

**( And if you review, tell me if you read all the comments or you instantly scrolled down there. )**

**Ki Out!**


	5. Cabinet of Lust

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 5 - Cabinet of Lust  
**

* * *

**I couldn't be bothered to update sooner...  
**

**Crazymofo332, about your review... This story is completely non-canon to my other stories. You have no reasons to worry about Ki and Corey's relationship.**

**Though it's true he got much more flirty recently.**

**I need to 'talk' with him.**

* * *

_An hour later..._

*** **The Robertsons come out of the room and Makayla follows, the fur between her legs instead of the usual light auburn is dark brown from the dampness. *

Makayla: * Smiling. * Okay, who's next?

Ki: ME! PICK ME BABY! PLEASE! ... I'm alone...

KiBoy: * Returns, his fur is red. * Okay, Toby won't be speaking... for a long while.

Ki: What did you do?

KiBoy: Nothing...

David: Uh, Makayla, I need to tell you something, about the girls... * Whispers in Makayla's ear. *

Makayla: * Face goes noticeably pale under her fur. * Really?

David: Yep.

KiBoy: What, you don't like girls?

Ki: ME... please me...

KiBoy: He's going insane...

Ruby: Hey, did anybody tell you you look sexy with fur covered in fresh blood?

KiBoy: Not Yet. * She drags him to a nearby closet. *

Ki: Look, even RUBY OF ALL PEOPLE forgot about me!

Makayla: Okay. Let's get this over with. Brittany let's go. * Goes back into her room with Brittany following. *

Ki: RUBY, SHUT UP! YOU TWO ARE LOUDER THAN A STARTING SPACESHIP!

KiBoy&Ruby: SHUT THE FUCK UP KI!

Brittany: YAY! I've got some...toys. * The doors lock behind them. *

Ki: O-O * Bloody nose. *

Ruby: * Still in the closet. * FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!

Ki: Geebus...

Seven hours later.

Makayla: Holy experience. * Giggles. * Okay Jeanette, your turn.

Matt: Hey, has anyone seen David?

Ki: Nope?

Makayla: He said he was going to a place called Shuri Castle. Do you know where that is Ki?

Ki: Shuri Castle!? Wait I know... but... nothing's for free, if you know what I mean...

KiBoy: * Moaning. * It's... a... cas... tle... in... Sh...uri... on... Ok... in... awa!

Ki: YOU IDIOT! I NEED HER AND YOU BLOWED MY CHANCE! * Begins crying in a corner. *

KiBoy: I'M COMING!

Ruby: ME TOO! For the 12th time!

Makayla: I'll give you another chance Ki. All you have to do is go to Okinawa and get him.

David: Too late, guess who's back. * Walks in the door and looks like he went through hell and back holding a rifle up. *

Ki: NO WAY! I WON'T MISS THIS CHANCE! * Begins dragging David BACK TO OKINAWA at lightning speed! *

Makayla: Okay? So, anyway, while he's gone, it's your turn Jeanette, let's go.

Ki: I'm back! NOOOOOOOOO! I MISSED MY TURN! ... SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO IN THERE!

Ruby: You shut up! I'm having my 46th orgasm in a row!

KiBoy: God, you are amazing!

Ki: * Sweatdrops. *

David: WHAT THE FUCK KI! I WENT TO OKINAWA FOR A REASON! NOW WHO KNOWS WHERE THOSE DOG TAGS ARE! * Tears start streaming down his face. *

Matt: OH MY GOD, ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME? Is the all high and mighty David Mason crying?

David: YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND MATT! HE WASN'T YOUR FULL BLOODED BROTHER!

Ki: You know what? I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I JUST WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

David: You know what? * Puts his rifle up to Ki's head. * Now you're gonna find those dog tags. * Cocks the rifle. * Or I will kill you.

Matt: David, calm down, you can find them.

David: * Lowers the gun and turns to Matt. * AND HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! THE LAST PLACE I KNEW THEY WERE ON OKINAWA!

Ki: You can shoot me with a nuke and nothing will happen, so... * Grabs the rifle and points at David's head. * GET TH FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR DICK OFF!

David: Oh so now you're trying to kick me out of my own house huh? You must have forgotten that it was you who came here. Now tell me where those dog tags are and I'll be happy to leave for a while.

Matt: Tell him where the dog tags are Ki. No one wants to die tonight.

Ki: The only person dying would be him... and the dog tags are in... THAT cabinet. **( A/N ) Don't ask me how they got there... ( A/N )**

Ruby: Coming for 116th TIME!

KiBoy: You are AMAZING!

Ruby: No, you are!

David: * Turns around and heads towards the cabinet. * Move out of my fucking way Matt.

Matt: * Moves out of the way. *

David: * Pounds on the cabinet. * OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I NEED TO GET SOMETHING IMPORTANT!

KiBoy: Not now! We haven't even finished the foreplay yet! **( A/N ) Woah! Over 100 orgasms in a row and then you say you two haven't even finished the FOREPLAY yet?! ( Realization in 3... 2... 1... ) I'm a GOD! ( A/N )**

David: OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!

KiBoy: Come in 4 weeks. We might finish by then.

David: If you're not gonna let me in then if you see some dog tags tell me and give them to me.

KiBoy: I can't see anything under this thick layer of sperm.

David: THAT'S IT! Matt, where's my dynamite? I'm getting those dog tags even if it's the last thing I do.

Matt: Here it is.

David: * Drills a hole through the cabinet. Screams of disturbance as he jumps in, jumps back out with something that was silver, and was coated in dirt and blood.** ( A/N ) And we all know what else... ;) ( A/N )** Everyone saw that his attitude, his gaze, and his mood had softened and wouldn't lift his eyes from the dog tags. *

Lucas: Are you sure these are what you've been looking for?

They have his name. Alex Mason. The Wolf. That's what we used to call him, because he liked to fight alone. He died on our mission to destroy Shuri Castle on Okinawa. Al and myself were being fought by two Japanese soldiers. Matt tried to save both of us. Matt managed to kill the one I was fighting, but that fucking animal that was fighting Alex blew him up. * He then looks at Ki. * No hard feelings Ki? It's just that I have been looking for these for five years. And now I finally found them.

Ki: Woah... that's sad.

Ruby: * STILL in that cabinet... * 666th orgasms in a row... I need a break.

KiBoy: Me too...

Ki: What the hell? You exhausted a sex demon!? * Makayla and Jeanette walk out. *

Makayla: What was all the ruckus out here?

Ki: KiBoy and Ruby had 666th orgasms in a row in a cabinet that kept Alex's dog tags.

Makayla: That doesn't explain the yelling.

KiBoy: Ki and David began arguing.

Makayla: Oh. Is everything okay now?

KiBoy: Yeah... Okay then, who's next?

Makayla: Is Ruby done yet?

KiBoy: Yeah, we finished few minutes ago... why?

Makayla: It's her turn then.

KiBoy: WHAAAAA?

Ki: Look at yourself.

KiBoy: * Drooling/bloody nose combo. * I've GOT to see it.

Ki: Huh? She always locks the door.

KiBoy: You dumb idiot! You already forgot I'm infinity times stronger than you!?

Ki: ... Yes?

KiBoy: * Turns invisible. * Here we go... * Walks THROUGH the door. *

Ki: ... I need to learn that.

_Meanwhile in Makayla's room..._

KiBoy: * His lower jaw is currently moving at a fast pace towards the Earth's Core. * WOW. * Trips over something. * OUCH!

Ruby&Makayla: Who's there!?

KiBoy: Oops... Hi girls. * Turns back visible. *

Ruby: It's you... * Giggles. * you can't leave me for a second now, can't you?

KiBoy: Well...

Ruby: Come join us!

KiBoy: REALLY!?

Ruby: Hurry up. We won't be waiting forever...

KiBoy: I love my life...


	6. Toby, not so virgin anymore

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 6 - Toby, not so virgin anymore...  
**

* * *

**Yup. Another chapter of... this.  
**

**For all the people wondering when the next chapter of my rules comes out... I have no freaking idea. I only wrote ONE rule so far...**

* * *

David: Hey Simon, can I ask you something?

Simon: Huh? What is it David?

David: There's a way you can bring soldiers back to life. * Hands Simon the dog tags, who takes them hesitantly.* These dog tags are gonna play a huge part in the process.

Simon: Umm... why don't you ask Ki or KiBoy to revive that person? It will be much simplier.

David: How? He was blown to pieces right in front of me.

Simon: Don't ask... do you know how many times they revived Toby after he was nuked, burned, crushed, lasered, ran over, drowned, buried alive... * The list goes on and on. * However, I think they might want something in return.

David: Yeah but they know Toby. They don't know Alex... Unless of course they were there... Now that I think about it, I think I did see Ki on that mission. ( **A/N ) Wrong. ( A/N )**

Ki: Nope. I never assaulted an Okinawian castle. I might agree to ressurect that person... but under one condition.

David: I know, I know, you want Makayla. Look, that's not up to me, that's up to her

Ki: Exactly. I want her 3 hours each day.

Simon: Hey, before you agree, you might want to as-

KiBoy: * Teleports near them. * She's mine one night a week. Okay? * Teleports back. *

Ki: What the hell!?

KiBoy: Ever heard of Bilocation?

Ki: You are seriously TOO OVERPOWERED!.

_15 hours later... _

David: WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG!?

Ki: Who knows? Maybe KiBoy is the God of... sex? And Makayla is the Goddess...

* Door finally unlocks and the three walk out with both of KiBoy's paws wet, the fur between Ruby's legs really, really damp, and the fur between Makayla's legs damper than it ever was before. *

Makayla: Just... WOW.

Ki: So... what about my offer?

KiBoy: And mine?

Makayla: What offer?

David: The offer is Ki gets you for three hours a day and KiBoy gets one night each week, and they'll resurrect Alex.

Makayla: Okay. KiBoy you had your part of the deal this week, so Ki your turn.

Ki: * Sticks his tongue out. * See ya loser!

KiBoy: I will kill you and get these three hours from you, you can be sure of that! ... So who was the person you wanted to revive? Oh wait, it's Alex right? Well, here. * He snaps and Alex appears in front of David. * Happy? You better be. Ki didn't help me so I should be getting those three hours, not him. **( A/N ) If you ever need ressurection service, you know where to find me. ;-) ( A/N )**

Ki: Are we going?

Makayla: Hold on. David you know you're sexy when you look like you went through a war?

David: * Gulps. * Oh boy...

Makayla: * Grabs and drags Ki and LITERALLY DRAGS David to her room. *

KiBoy: Now I'm lonely again... huh.

Ruby: We haven't been together in like... 30 minutes?

KiBoy: I've been missing you.

Ruby: * Glances at Ki's room. * Shall we?

KiBoy: You don't need to say this twice!

Alex: Wait. First thing's first. Who are you guys?

KiBoy: We are all Makayla's lovers. And by all, I mean ALL. Girls too. And I ressurected you so I could bang her. Is that clear?

Ruby: HURRY UP!

KiBoy: I'm coming! * Leaves for Ki's room. *

Alex: Makayla?! That bitch?! I can't stand her! She's a slut and a whore!

Girls&Guys: GRRRRRRRR.

KiBoy: * Bilocation again... * If they are going to kill you I'm not responsible for that.

Alex: I'm serious! Do you want to know the only reason she hates me?

KiBoy: Let me guess... You didn't accept her 'offer'?

Alex: Exactly. Now she can't stand me.

KiBoy: Why don't you 'fix' that?

Alex: I don't see that happening. Once she comes out, she's gonna be yelling and screaming at me.

KiBoy: I might always 'calm' her down... In 3 days she turned everyone here into nymphos. Over 30 'munks and 'ettes to be exact.

Alex: Please. To keep someone from getting hurt there has to be someone between us. * The door unlocks and opens and Makayla, David, and Ki walk out. Alex begins staring at Makayla. *

Alex: Whoa.

Makayla: * Smiles seductively. * Like what you see Alex? * Realizes who she said that to. * WAIT, ALEX?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Alex: Told ya...

KiBoy: Um... You remember I ressurected him?

Makayla: You did? I must not have noticed. That doesn't matter.

Alex: It's not my fault you hate me just because I wouldn't do 'it' with you!

Makayla: THAT'S NOT THE ONLY REASON AND YOU KNOW IT!

KiBoy: Huh? Makayla, what are you talking about?

Makayla: * Ignores but still basically answers KiBoy's question. * IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, YOU BROKE MY SISTER'S HEART! I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU WANTED TO DO 'IT' WITH ME OR NOT!

Alex: ME?! IT WAS YOUR SISTER WHO BECAME A DRUG ADDICT, WOUND UP IN JAIL, AND ABANDONED HAILIE!

KiBoy: HOLY SHIT! EPIC PLOT TWIST! I get everything now...

David: Alex, you mentioned HER!

KiBoy: I'm out of here... * KiBoy Disappears. Everyone looks curious about who Hailie is except Matt, who is biting his lip, David, who looks worryingly at the others, and Makayla, who still looks angry. Silence falls for a few minutes until KiBoy and Ruby are back. * Hey guys, we finished early.

KiBoy2: Yup.

Ruby: You need to do that more often... two of you is much better... ;)

Alvin: Who's Hailie?

Alex: * Cringes at the question. * Please don't judge me for what I'm about to tell you.

KiBoy&KiBoy2: I know the truth.

Alvin: You do? HUH HOW!?

KiBoy&KiBoy2: I am a god. I know everything!

Alvin: * Sweatdrops. *

Alex: Okay. I ... have a four year old daughter named Hailie.

KiBoy: BRAVO!

KiBoy2: You rock man!

Alex: People judge me because of the old stereotype that teen fathers abandon their girlfriends once they find out they're pregnant.** ( A/N ) FYI, Alex is 19 years old now. You do the math... ( A/N ) **What people don't understand is why I stayed with her. It's because I look at Hailie, and I can't picture leaving her side.

Everyone: Awwwwww...

Alvin: But this still doesn't explain why you called Makayla a bitch!

Everyone: YEAH! LET'S BURN HIM ALIVE!

Makayla: WAIT!

Everyone: WHAT OUR QUEEN? SHALL WE THROW HIM DOWN THE CLIFF INSTEAD? YES, LET'S DO THAT!

Makayla: No. * Turns to Alex. * You know I actually didn't know about the drug abuse.

Alex: * Eyes widen. * Really?

Makayla: Nope. How could I make it up to you?

Everyone: So... ARE WE KILLING HIM OR NOT?

Makayla: NO!

Alex: Anything?

Makayla: Anything.

KiBoy: Is it just me... or is he referring to... Yes, he is...

Alex: Hmm... Is that 'offer' from a few years ago still up?

Makayla: If you want to. Let's go. * Grabs Alex's paw and leads him to her room. *

Alex: * Looks at KiBoy. * Never in a million years would I have thought 'this' would happen, ha ha ha. Oorah. * The door shuts and locks behind them. *

KiBoy: OORAH!

David: Ha ha ha, what could be better than this? Alex is alive, you might meet Hailie tomorrow, and Makayla and Alex are 'making up.'

KiBoy: I get the feeling Makayla had sex with every 'munk and 'ette in this world...

Matt: Wait, everyone? I think we should be worried about our children now. Don't you think their mother is a little TOO irresistible? After all even the girls want a piece of her. Speakin' of which, Brittany, Jeanette, Ruby, how was it?

Brittany&Jeanette&Ruby: IT WAS GREAT!

KiBoy: I won't be surprised if she ws having 12 kids now... Hell, I even wouldn't be surprised if one of them belonged to Brittany...

David: Whoa, that's low man. Even though I stumbled across a case of those 'toys' that Brittany was talking about, I read the instructions, and I was surprised at how alike they are to what a real guy's you-know-what does. In that case technically it would be Brittany's kid. Well, that proves that everything is possible.

KiBoy: She needs another ultrasound..

Matt: She will when she's done with everyone.

KiBoy: ... Who's left?

David: She still has to go through Matt, Rob, Chrystal, The Lovecasts, Violet, Eleanor, Elena, Tom, Nicole, The Rockettes, Corey, Julia... am I missing anybody?

Ki: You know what? I can't be bothered to check.

KiBoy: Hey, what about The Littles? Did they have a turn already?

Lottie&Lizzie&Lannie: NOPE!

David: Thanks. * The door unlocks and opens. *

Alex: WOW! Why I didn't hit that the first chance I got, I don't know...

KiBoy: Hey Makayla, what do you think about having a round with... Toby?

Ki: That's imposs-

KiBoy: I can turn him into a chipmunk. HEY TOBY!

Toby: WHAT!? I'm playing Dead Island Riptide now! * Gets munked. * WHAT THE HELL?!

KiBoy: So, what do you think?

Alex: Hey Toby, look over there. * Points to Makayla. * You'll see a HOT chipette who is willing to 'play a game' with you that's WAY funnier than Dead Island Riptide. Really!

Toby: If she wants to play Counter Strike then I'm leaving instantly... * Goes into the room. *

David: No think about 'playing a game'... 'having fun'? Does that ring a bell?

Toby: I have no idea what are you guys talking about... * Makayla closes the door. *

Makayla: Have an idea now? * Locks the door. Toby notices she's not wearing ANYTHING but her fur. *

David: You're in for the time of your life Toby. OORAH!

Matt&Alex&KiBoy: OORAH!


	7. Weirdest therapy EVER!

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 7 - Weirdest therapy EVER!  
**

* * *

**Next chapter.**

**Good news for people who read Alvin's Show! The next episode is coming out soon! And my rules shouldn't take too long either.  
**

**Also, I started typing a fantasy novel, so...**

**Ki: So? You seriously need to showoff?**  
**KiBoy: Who asked you?! I can delete you with two pressess of backspace!**  
**Ki: You wouldn't dare!**  
**KiBoy: Oh really? Then look at this!**  
**: Okay, I'm sorry! Type me again!**  
**KiBoy: Don't start with me, Kalvin.**  
**Ki: Oh come on... I thought everybody forgot about that nickname...**  
**KiBoy: Nope.**

* * *

KiBoy: Well, I guess Toby will be the last to lose... no, wait... what about Dave?

David: Ha ha ha. What about Ian, hmmm?

KiBoy: Don't forget he and Zoe are married...

Alex: Okay, so that's supposed to stop him? How? * Notices Ruby. * Well, hello there sexy, I didn't see you standing there...

Ruby: Huh?

KiBoy: Are they done yet?

David: No. I think Alex kind of likes you Ruby, and he barely knows you.

Ruby: Whatever. I've got my perfect lover right here.

KiBoy: * Trollface in Alex's direction. *

Alex: Wait, what I'm doing? David, what I'm doing?!

David: KiBoy, what were some of the side affects of being resurrected that fast?

KiBoy: Let me think...  
- Sluttines...  
- Slow disappearance of sexual organs...  
- Having sex with your worst enemy...  
KiBoy: These are the three main I know off.

Alex: Oh, great. Just great...

David: And so far two of them have appeared right?

I forgot about one.  
- Possible rampage and murder of your own family members.

I thought you, Dave and Matt should know that... and be sure to make Hailie safe!

David: If Hailie dies then that means Alex would probably kill himself!

KiBoy: But he is going to kill himself... after he kills everyone from his family. However... I might be able to stop that... for a price.

Ki: YOU GREEDY BASTARD!

Matt: Hey, is that supposed to be an insult towards Chris Benoit?!

David: Calm down Matt. And I told all of you once, it's not up to me. And I mean the second he would see Hailie's body, the second he would kill himself on the spot.

KiBoy: I need an anti-nympho therapy... who can help me?** ( A/N ) Epic off-topic plot twist of doom! ( A/N )**

David: I know someone. Unfortunetly she's in jail right now... even though I heard her mom's pretty good.

KiBoy: Who's her? I can free her in a flash.

David: DON'T! Not unless you want her and Alex to kill each other.

KiBoy: Then I'll just visit her... but someone needs to go with me.

David: Like who?

KiBoy: Somebody who knows where she is... Eh whatever. I'll take you. * Teleports himself and David to the prison. *

Prison guard: Are you visiting?

KiBoy: Yup. I want to visit Kate Petrenko. **( A/N ) Don't ask why I know her name now... Let's say I talked to David while we've been teleporting... even if it doesn't make sense... but hell, what makes sense here? ( A/N )**

Prison Guard: I'm sorry, but visiting hours are ov- * KiBoy blasts his brain off with a sawn off. * **( A/N ) See what I did there? ( A/N )**

KiBoy: Okay... she's in that cell.

David: What the hell! What a lier! Visiting hours aren't over for another 55 minutes!

KiBoy: Maybe he didn't like rodents... Okay... Kate, you are FREE! * Blasts the cell door. *

Kate: IT'S ABOUT TIME! I wa- DAVID?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

David: * Sarcastically. * Nice to see you too Kate.

KiBoy: I heard you could help me.

Kate: It depends. Are you with him?

KiBoy: I only needed him to show me the way, but he was useless. * Teleports David back to the house. * That means no.

Kate: Okay. What you need? Nothing comes without a price though...

KiBoy: Fine... I need a therapy.

Alex: * Appears from nowhere. * Man, don't do it, what she wants in return is not worth it. * Disappears. *

Kate: WHAT THE-?!

KiBoy: I'll annihilate Ki later... So, can you help me?

Alex: * Appears. * Don't do it man, what she wants is to be together, and the ending won't be pretty, you'll wind up like me. **( A/N ) You mean I'll get kamikazed by an Okinawian soldier? That would be kind of hard to happen. ( A/N )**

KiBoy: ALEX, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO GET HELP FOR MYSELF! * Punches Alex through the prison walls. *

Alex: * Goes back to where he was. * Okay, so say you do accept her offer and you two are together after this. What are you gonna do seven years down the road, and you find out she's been seeing someone else, sucking his dick, and kissing you on the lips, huh?

KiBoy: She haven't even said what she wants! * Punches Alex 9001 times in his face. * And I'm not going to fix your nose!

Alex: Fine, don't listen to me. Don't say I didn't warn you! * Disappears. *

Kate: So what do say about my offer?

KiBoy: And that is...?

Kate: Well... I know I just met you... you're kind of sexy so... will you go out with me after this?** ( A/N ) For all the single guys out there. Here's a tip: If you want girls flocking after you... JUST BE ME! HA HA HA! ... Yeah, I know... Not funny. ( A/N )**

KiBoy: I guess... I've got nothing to lose, right?

Kate: Okay, so what do ya need therapy for?

KiBoy: Well... I'm a nympho.

Kate: Oh, well, uh, don't you think we should get out of this prison first?

KiBoy: Right... Where do you want to go?

Kate: Well, we might need to stop at my house. This orange jumpsuit is gonna draw some attention.

KiBoy: Fine. * Teleports to Kate's house. * I'll wait outside.

Kate: Actually, I have something in mind to help. I believe that the best way to solve problems, is to let it all out. So... what do ya say?** ( A/N ) Say no you... you... me? * Konfusion. * ( Misspelled on purpose, mind you. ) ( A/N )**

KiBoy: You mean...

Kate: I think you know. * Smiles seductively which reminds KiBoy of Makayla. *

KiBoy: Well... * Follows her. * **( A/N ) Facedesks a billion times in a volcano. ( A/N )**

Kate: You know you would be surprised on how much my sister taught me about sex and seducing a male when she was a fourteen year old VIRGIN!

KiBoy: Yeah I know... she's great.

ate: Must be she, because like I said, she was a virgin when she taught me all that.

KiBoy: So... what now?

Kate: * Takes off the jumpsuit and whispers in KiBoy's ear... * Come at me...

KiBoy: Fine. * And there it goes again... * **( A/N ) Facespikes a few billion times. ( One tip: Don't try headbanging a razor sharp spike. Unless you want some additional air for your brain. ) ( A/N )**

Meanwhile, back at the house...

David: Hey, where's KiBoy?

Alex: Ask me if I give a fuck!

Ki: So, you found that person?

Alex: Yeah.

David: Al, the rampage.

Alex: Don't worry David, I ain't mad, I just think it's FUCKED up that he didn't listen to me after he knew what she did.

Ki: What's up with the Eminem reference?

Alex: I'm one of the many chipmunks who do his raps.

David: He mostly goes Mockingbird, Drips, Stan, Hailie's Song, Without Me, Like Toy Soldiers, and I Think My Dads Gone Crazy. Oh, and Just Lose It.

Ki: Uh... I wonder what KiBoy is doing...

Alex: How much do you want to bet that he's FUCKING Kate's brains out, on her request of course?

Ki: Nothing, because I know it's probably true... that's a weird therapy though...

Simon: Getting rid of nymphomania through sex is like trying to stop abusing drugs by taking twice as much.

Alex: She does it that way because you'll start focusing on her and it prepares you for her to deliver a serious blow to you.

Ruby: I'm bored...

Alex: ...

Ruby: Like, REALLY bored.

Alex: And you want to...?

KiBoy: * Appears and punches Alex in the face. ( This will be 9003th time today! ) * HANDS OFF MY GIRL! * Disappears. *

Alex: Okay, two things, one: What the hell was that for because I didn' touch her and never will, and two: Wasn't it KiBoy who ran off with another woman, not to mention the Queen of Sluts? **( A/N ) I? Ran away? I'ma just takin' soem therapiez man! (A/N )**

* * *

**Let's end for now. You had enough for today/tonight/forever/eternity etc...  
**

**CONTEST TIME! ( Because I am bored and get weird ideas... )  
**

**How would you name Ki x Lucas pairing? ( Not that I support that... Bromance is not my thing. As I've said before, I'm/was bored. ( Depends on when you read it. )**

**The winner of the contest ( And since I think I will get between 2-5 reviews for this chapter, your chances are big! ) will have his OC be co-host of Alvin's Show for a whole episode! So, yeah, send your ideas in!**

**And by the way, here is my idea: Kickass. ( Badass, huh? AND WHY THE FUCK I MAKE SO MANY BRACKETS? I'm bracketophile! I need a therapy! ARGH! NOT AGAIN! )  
**


	8. ROMANTIC KIBOY? WTF?

**Family Drama**

**Chapter 8 - ROMANTIC KIBOY!? WTF!?  
**

* * *

**Hello guys! I'm back! * Silence. * Okay...**

**The winner of the contest from the previous chapter is...**

**...**

**Wait for it...**

**...**

**Almost there...**

**...**

**crazymofo332!**

**The winning pairing name for Ki x Lucas is... **

**LI! ( Short, but great... and obvious. ; ) **

**Now you need to send in an OC and it will wind up on the Alvin's Show! ( Who can guess, maybe a certain Felix will make a cameo appearance? * Smirk. * )  
**

**Anyway, read the next chapter!**

* * *

_2 hours later..._

KiBoy: Sup guys! Look who I brought with me!

Alex: Well well well, speaking of the devil. The Queen of Sluts.

Kate: ALEX?! KiBoy, what is he doing here?

KiBoy: I ressurected him so I could fuck your sister. **( A/N ) Bein' honest... ( A/N )**

Kate: Why would you be so stupid?

Alex: You know I don't know why you hate me. So why do ya?

KiBoy: Hey, your sister is good. It was a good deal. And if he is going to annoy me I'm going to throw him at the sun.

Simon: * Shudders at the memory. * **( A/N ) My loyal fans should remember, right? ... Do I have fans? DO I?! * Head explodes. * ( A/N )**

Alex: So... WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!

Kate: YOU WERE NEVER HOME WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER!

Alex: I WAS TRYING TO GIVE HAILIE THE LIFE I NEVER HAD! IT'S KIND OF HARD TO TAKE IN THE FACT THAT YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND WAS SEEING SOMEONE ELSE, SUCKING HIS DICK, AND KISSING YOU ON THE LIPS!

Kate: If only you knew who that other guy was... * Looks over at Matt and smiles seductively. *

Alex: * Looks over at Matt who is half biting his lip and half smirking. * Oh Matt you didn't...

Ki: Can we start laughing now?

KiBoy: Matt, you are such fucking backstabber! Ha ha ha...

David: Wait can I join in? This is funny as hell.

Ki&KiBoy: Sure. * Huge explosion of laughter follows. *

Alex: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?

David: * Mocking tone. * YEAH, WHAT'S SO FUNNY? I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT ONE ALEX!

KiBoy: It's funny that Matt banged BOTH of your girlfriends... I might make him my apprentice.

Matt: Hey, what can I say? Must be the name Petrenko is Russian for goddess of sex... Now all I have left is Makenzi, Tanya, and Denise and I would have drilled all of the Petrenkos... **( A/N ) Is this a challange? Because if yes, I'm accepting it... ( A/N )**

Kate: I doubt it'll happen Matt, those three are happily married... except Makenzi, she's still a virgin...

Ki: ... What... What are you doing? * KiBoy is browsing a HUGEASS book. *

KiBoy: Looking for their adresses!

Kate: Denise... I don't think that's a good idea because last I knew she had AIDS! Tanya is too loyal. Makenzi will most likely come though! Just like Matt is to KiBoy, Makenzi was Makayla's apprentice.

Alex: I think Tanya would come. After all, hasn't anyone noticed that Matt is the one that girls go to when they want to cheat?

KiBoy: I can always cure Denise... I don't think Tanya will resist me for long... and Makenzi... what can I say? I WON'T REST UNTIL I WILL GET ALL THE CHIPETTES IN THE WORLD! * Evil laughter. *

Ki: Kate, you turned him from a normal nympho to ultra nympho on a quest to bang the whole world... I stopped caring.

Kate: Well, in that case I failed. Time to do the actual therapy. Let's go.

KiBoy: Huh? Where?

Kate: Somewhere where we can be alone. To tell you the truth, what Alex tried to warn you from was true, and you're not focused on me so I failed, so let's go.

KiBoy: First things first: Makenzi.

Kate: I'm serious. No.

**KiBoy:** Yes.

Kate: No!

KiBoy: Fine then! I'll find her myself! * Disappears. * **( A/N ) I can say 'No' to a girl!? SINCE WHEN!? ( A/N )**

Ki: Ha ha ha ha... you lost him Kate.

Kate: It doesn't matter. There is a reason why Makenzi is still a virgin. She won't cooperate...

_At the store, where Makenzi is..._

Makenzi: Let's see, what else do I need...

KiBoy: Umm... Hi there.

Makenzi: Hi. Do I know you?

Ki: No, but I know your sisters.

Makenzi: You do? How are they? I haven't seen them in a while.

KiBoy: They are pretty good. Makayla is... well, doing great. And Kate just 'left' the prison.

Makenzi: Kate. That's the only one of my sisters that deserves being in prison. After what she did with my niece and all...

KiBoy: I heard that story... She's a terrible person! ... Umm... can I ask you something Makenzi ? **( A/N ) Nice acting. ( A/N )**

Makenzi: Sure.

KiBoy: Are you... free tonight? **( A/N ) Wait for it... ( A/N )**

Makenzi: Am I really that attractive?

KiBoy: I guess that just runs in your family... but since the first time I laid my eyes on you... I was mesmerized by your eyes. I feel I could just stare at them forever... **( A/N ) * Gags. * ( A/N )**

Makenzi: He he he, you really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?** ( A/N ) ... Nope? You think why I'm still single? ( A/N )  
**

KiBoy: I guess. But what can I do, standing in front of such a beauty if not to follow my heart?

Makenzi: You need to stop. You're making me feel like this is a dream.

KiBoy: If that's what I need to win your heart, then so be it.

Makenzi: If that's a battle you're trying to win, then you've succeeded. You got yourself a date tonight. * Walks away and when she walks by KiBoy, she lifts up her tail and walks slow enough for him to stare. *

KiBoy: ( Heh. Kate underestimated me... ) I can't wait princess.

_Back at the house, when KiBoy returns..._

Kate: So, how was your FAILED attempt to get Makenzi?'

KiBoy: Me? Failed? You are wrong sweetie. I've got a date tonight!

Kate&Makayla: * Jaws drop. *

Makayla: No one has ever come even THAT close to Makenzi before!

David: NICE! Makenzi's a looker if I do say so myself.

Makayla: * Scowls at David. *

David: WHAT?! I can look can't I? Anyway, stick with Makenzi man, when it comes to chipettes, once you take their virginity away, they're yours.

KiBoy: ... Oh crap.

Ki: Huh?

KiBoy: What if she finds out that I will have almost 70 kids? **( A/N ) Sell 'em on internet. Who doesn't want his own talking chipmunk? ... And why I'm giving advice to myself? :/ * Head explodes... wait, I have no head anymore... * ( A/N )**

Makayla: You are in luck then. That's a big opportunity for you.

KiBoy: Well... I guess I better get ready then!

* * *

**Short chapter, but, it's better than nothing...**

**Since I'm evil...**

**I give you another contest. This time, you will get to pick you own prize!***

**Another naming contest.**

**KiBoy x Makenzi ( I told you I'm evil, khe khe khe! ... Don't say it's too hard. I could always swap KiBoy for Xionxarxandamonique, khe khe khe...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

*** NOTICE!  
- The offer doesn't mean you can expect me to buy you a mansion, villa, Ferrari, Lamborgini, PewDiePie stuff...  
- I can only give you that prize in one of my stories.  
- Blank.  
- Empty.  
- Nothing.  
**


	9. The Date

**Family Dramas**

**Chapter 9 - The Date.  
**

* * *

_The date you all've been waiting for so long..._

Alex: Okay KiBoy, this is it. This is your chance. Don't screw it up and keep it romantic. Me and Kate will be watching from nearby...

Kate: Don't expect any funny business with her tonight though. She's one you have to be patient with.._._

KiBoy: Oh really Kate? * Chuckles. * If she's related to you and Makayla I have some doubts about that. AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SPYING ON US! This is my first date in my life, so I don't want to screw it up.

Ki: You fucked over 20 girls but yet you've never been on a date!?** ( A/N ) I REALLY NEVER BEEN ON A DATE. Surprised? ( A/N )**

KiBoy: It's just that simple!

Alex: That's why we're gonna be there. To make sure it doesn't take a wrong turn. Now go make an impact. I have faith in ya...

KiBoy: If I notice you two around I will send Ki's Ultimate Chimera after you... Okay, there I go. * Knocks on the door. It soon opens and Makenzi walks out in red sparkling dress. *

Makenzi: So what do you think?

KiBoy: Wow... You look... I can't even describe it!

Makenzi: He he, so where are we going?

KiBoy: That's a secret...

Makenzi: Okay.

KiBoy: My car is parked right over there... so...

Makenzi: So... **( A/N ) What do you think? : ) ( A/N )**

KiBoy: Let's get in... and drive there. **( A/N ) What a bummer... ( A/N )**

Makenzi: Okay. * Gets in the car. *

KiBoy: * Gets in the car also. * So, we should get to know more about each other.

Makenzi: Okay. Well, a little confession. This... actually... isn't my first date... * Starts holding her tail. *

KiBoy: I'm not surprised. You must've had a lot of guys fighting over you.

Makenzi: I did. All of my relationships ended in the same way...

KiBoy: Hmmm?

Makenzi: They only wanted me for one reason and that was, well, you know...

KiBoy: That's terrible.** ( A/N ) Tsk tsk tsk... Hypocrite bastard... ( A/N )**

Makenzi: I know. What about you?

KiBoy: Well, there is not too much to be said about me. I just graduated Junior High with pretty good grades and I'm going to High School soon.

Makenzi: Sounds good... Another confession, I tend to get nervous around guys. * Starts holding her tail again. *

KiBoy: You don't need to be nervous around me.

Makenzi: It's a personal reason...

KiBoy: What are you talking about?

Makenzi: Well... My father was a woman abuser. He used to always cheat on my mom and beat her. And I'm sure you heard that Denise has AIDS, right? Who do you think she got that disease from?

KiBoy: Oh my god... That's terrible!

Makenzi: I know. I'm sure you understand why I get nervous around guys now. * Starts holding her tail yet again. *

KiBoy: Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you.

Makenzi: You're so sweet. Like I said in the store earlier, you make me feel like this is a dream.

KiBoy: If this is a dream I don't want to ever wake up.

Makenzi: I know that you're only 15 but... Do you have any kids?

KiBoy: Of course no. I'm not a guy who only thinks about... you know... We are almost there. **( A/N ) Bastard... ( A/N )**

Makenzi: Oh, I like kids. There's a person that I used to have a deep respect for that you probably heard stories of.

KiBoy: You mean Alex?

Makenzi: Yes. How did you know?

KiBoy: I've heard the story... It must be tough for him, taking care of Hailie alone.

Makenzi: Actually he hasn't been taking care of Hailie. Two years ago he kind of...

KiBoy: I know he had died... but he isn't dead anymore.

Makenzi: What? What do you mean?

KiBoy: You might think I am insane... but I brought him back to life on David's request.

Makenzi: Doesn't surprise me. **( A/N ) Your date is kind of a god and it doesn't surprise you? ( A/N )** I never told anybody this because they would think I'm crazy but... There's something about David's skeleton.

KiBoy: What do you mean?

Makenzi: Please don't say I'm crazy but, David's skeleton is made out of metal.

KiBoy: You mean like Wolverine?

Makenzi: Yeah. The only difference is he can't heal himself... At least not as fast as Wolverine does. Eventually the skin grows back.

KiBoy: But how did you find out about this?

Makenzi: He made Alex mad, they got in a fight, Al hit David with a crowbar, there was loud CLINK sound and David wasn't even phased.

KiBoy: Woah... Oh look, here we are.

Makenzi: I never been here before.

KiBoy: I thought you might like this restaurant. * Glances around for any traces of Kate and Alex. *

Makenzi: There's a reason why us girls feel comfortable ONLY around those two Masons.

KiBoy: And that is?

Makenzi: They've gone through similar situations. They hardly knew their father. David was only a couple of months when he split. Their mother was abusive after that happened.

KiBoy: It's sad to hear... Hey, there is our table.

Makenzi: Al was pretty much the one who raised David. When he was younger David was made to believe he was sick when he wasn't.

KiBoy: Well, I guess this talk may wait. What do want to order?

Makenzi: It doesn't matter...

KiBoy: Oh come on, I'm pretty sure you know what you want. You seem like that type.

Makenzi: Well, i'v always been a fan of Italian.

KiBoy: See? It wasn't that hard. Now... I think I'll pick spaghetti, and you?

Makenzi: Same...

KiBoy: Okay then. WAITER!

Waiter: You called sir?

KiBoy: We would like two spaghettis, please.

Waiter: Anything to drink?

KiBoy: You want anything?

Makenzi: I'm good...

KiBoy: That's all then. Thank you.

Waiter: * Leaves. *

Makenzi: So tell me about your children...

KiBoy: Huh? I don't have children...

Makenzi: I can see in your eyes that you're lying.

KiBoy: Well... I guess then I will tell you the truth... and the truth is that... I'm going to be a father of 76 children.

Makenzi: I don't care as long as you treat them the way Alex treats Hailie. He would give an arm for her. I don't mean the expression either,I mean literally give an arm for her. **( A/N ) WHERE DO GIRLS LIKE THAT ARE COMING FROM!? ( A/N )**

KiBoy: I know... Hailie is his world... And thanks for understanding me.

Makenzi: No problem. How far are they?

KiBoy: Between 1 and 2 weeks.

_Meanwhile back at the house, when Makayla is... 'finished' with everyone..._

Ki: I wonder how KiBoy is doing with Makenzi.

Makayla: I just hope it doesn't end up like all the others.

Ki: I wouldn't be too sure about that...

Makayla: There's a reason Makenzi is still a virgin. It's because she gets nervous around males.

Ki: It sounds like she's not that much related to you.

Makayla: No, there's a good reason for it. One, she's a splitting image of me, and guys only want her for one thing. Two, she witnessed our father abusing our mom, and where do you think Denise got her AIDS from?

Ki: You mean... I need to puke. * Runs to the toilet. *

Makayla: Ever since she tried to avoid males at all costs.

_Back at the resaurant..._

Makenzi: This was a great night KiBoy.

KiBoy: Yeah, I know. * Drives by her house. * See you tomorrow, princess.

Makenzi: * While she's walking towards her house she looks back at KiBoy, lifts her tail up, and let's him stare. *

KiBoy: * Drives away slowly. * Alex, Kate, I see you both.

Alex: Damn it. We lasted longer than I thought we would. You did great KiBoy. She'll be yours in no time.

KiBoy: Well actually... I've seen you since the beginning of my date.

Alex: I got to go back to the army. I'm getting rusty.

KiBoy: Well, Kate is the one who was the most... 'visible'.

Alex: I suppose you're right. You probably wouldn't have seen me if I wasn't with her.

Kate: HEY!

KiBoy: Right... you two want a ride?

Alex: Sure, why not?

* * *

**I think it took me a long time to update this, lol. I'll try to update it daily from now on. Me and Camo wrote so much of this that I probably could post a new chapter everyday for a month and there still would be a lot of this story. Anyway... I'll try to update my stories much more often from now on, hope it'll work out...**

**So anyway, R&R, hope you enjoyed the lost awaited chapter. The next one will have a huge WTF? moment.**


	10. Brittany, I'm pregnant

**Family Dramas**

**Chapter 10 - Brittany... I'm pregnant.**

* * *

**This is the shortest author's note I ever did.**

* * *

* Later at the house... *

Makayla: So I got the ultra sound results today.

Ki&KiBoy: And?

Makayla: There's four more...

KiBoy: Oh god, who's are they?

Makayla: Well, three are Alvin, Alex, and Luc...

KiBoy: And the fourth one is...

Makayla: Let's just say... you HAD to say you wouldn't be surprised if one of them was Brittany's, didn't you? **( A/N ) HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!? ( A/N )**

KiBoy: Tell me you are kidding.

Makayla: I wish I could. * Turns to Brittany. * Brittany, next time, DON'T use that one that has all of the qualities of a guy's dick. It's only technically yours.

Brittany: * Too shocked to say anything. *

KiBoy: But how!? It's impossible! Girls can't have children together!

Makayla: You'll be surprised at some of the 'toys' that Brittany has do...

KiBoy: Yeah, yeah... And what's next? Brittany is going to get a guy pregnant?

Makayla: One, that IS impossible because guys don't have egg cells. Two, if that guy let's Brittany use what she used on me, then that dude is messed up...

KiBoy: Well, I'm not going to find out if that's possible or not.

Brittany: You know you want to...

KiBoy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T!

Matt: Britt, one question... Where would you even GET something like that?

Brittany: It's my secret...

Makayla: As for the four originals, KiBoy's, Ki's, and David's are all boys, and Matt's is a girl.

KiBoy: * Faints. *

Ki: Why did he... * Faints. *

Makayla: Why DID they faint?

Lucas: I have no idea. Maybe they were just shocked that they are having sons... or maybe that Brittany is going to be a... father?! SHE IS GONNA BE A FATHER! * Faints. *

Makayla: That explains it.

KiBoy: Oh god... well, I actually remembered something... Mr. Wolverine, care to tell us who you really are? * Stares at David. *

David: My name is David Mason. Anything else?

KiBoy: Stop lying.

Ki: What's going on?

KiBoy: I need to try something. * An iron pipe appears in his paw. *

David: What are you doing?

Alex: This is like deja vu right here.

KiBoy: THIS! * Hits David on the head and a loud metallic sound can be heard. *

Everybody: What the hell!?

David: AHHH... THE RINGING... MAKE IT STOP!

KiBoy: Now, stop lying. Who... Or what are you?

David: My name really is David Mason. As for what I am, I have no idea... it's a little hard to explain, so I'll just show you. Does anyone have a knife?** ( A/N ) Yeah, because EVERY chipmunk carries a knife around. ( A/N )**

KiBoy: Take this one.** ( A/N ) ... I am an exception. ( A/N )**

David: Thanks. * Takes the knife and starts cutting the skin around his elbow to his forearm, but he isn't even phased. *

Everyone: * Staring shocked. *

David: Here comes the screams. * Pulls away the skin on his forearm and his hand to reveal a forearm and hand made out of steel and wires. *

Girls: * Scream. *

Ki: What the...?

David: Is that enough for ya?

KiBoy: That still doesn't explain what you are.

David: I have no idea and I really don't care because it doesn't matter to me.

KiBoy: So... is anybody else something else here? No Ruby, you don't count...

David: Well... there is something about Alex...

KiBoy: What is it? Except the fact he is kind of a zombie now.

David: Show 'em Al.

Alex: Okay, here goes nothing... * Disappears. *

KiBoy: So, you can make yourself invisible? ... Matt, and what can you do?

Alex: * Appears behind KiBoy. * I can't turn invisible, I can only disappear in one place and reappear in another, so it's sort of like teleporting.

Matt: Hey, if there is some abnormal thing that I can do, then I don't know about it.

KiBoy: I hope you aren't lying...

Matt: I'm serious, even though it would be cool if I could...

* Three days later. *

KiBoy: * Knocks on Makenzi's door, nervously. * Hey Makenzi... can I ask you something?

Makenzi: Actually, I need you to come in... I need you to meet someone...

KiBoy: Okay then.

Makenzi: * Her and KiBoy walk in. * Sweetie, I'm home...

KiBoy: Huh? * A little chipette walks in but stops dead in her tracks when she sees KiBoy. * Umm... Hi? I'm KiBoy.

Little girl: H-Hi...

Makenzi: It's okay, she just gets nervous around people she doesn't know...

KiBoy: Is this Hailie?

Makenzi: How'd you guess? Now you know who she's been staying with...

KiBoy: It must be hard for you.

Makenzi: It is a little. It's even harder for her though.

KiBoy: Too bad Alex and Kate can't settle their differences for her sake...

Makenzi: When Alex died, she was devastated, even more than David was. And I'm sure you know how much it hurt him...

KiBoy: Wait... You think that she started abusing drugs because of Alex's death?

Makenzi: No. Kate was only CAUGHT after Alex's death. And I was talking about Hailie...

KiBoy: Well, my mistake...

Makenzi: When she was caught, she admitted that she was doing it for months. She was caught only two days after his death...

KiBoy: I think... I know why she started taking drugs. **( A/N ) O rly? Y? ( A/N )**

Makenzi: You do? Why?

KiBoy: Just think about it Makenzi. Alex is a soldier, he probably wasn't too much home when they were together. Maybe it hurt her that the one she loved wasn't with her. Maybe then... one day... She began taking them. And when Alex died... She just stopped caring... Maybe her love for Alex... was stronger than love for Hailie?

Makenzi: I never thought of that. But why wouldn't she love her. I mean after all, Alex DID leave a piece of him here with her...

KiBoy: Maybe that's the exact reason why she left her. Hailie reminded her of Alex...

Makenzi: Yeah, but it broke my heart when she left her here with me. For five months Hailie kept asking me the same question and it tore my heart more and more each time she said it. The reason it did was because it sounded more and more scared as the days went by. "Where's mommy? I can't find mommy, where is she?"

KiBoy: I think we should talk to them about that.

Makenzi: Yeah. I think we should...

Hailie: Aunt Kenzi?

Makenzi: Yeah sweetie?

Hailie: Are you two going out?

Makenzi: I don't know. * Turns back to KiBoy. * Are we?

KiBoy: Well, I don't think we need to leave that soon... It can wait a few hours.** ( A/N ) How to be a dumbass: Step 1. ( A/N )**

Makenzi: I think I know what she means by are we going out...

KiBoy: Oh... I guess she's a smart little girl.

Makenzi: That's another thing she got from Alex. She's a quick learner...

KiBoy: That's the reason then.

Makenzi: So... are we?

KiBoy: I think so.

Makenzi: Okay. * Walks a little closer to KiBoy. * Let's make it official then...

Hailie: Oh boy... * Covers her eyes with her paws. *

Makenzi: * Chuckles. *

KiBoy: * Kisses her. *

* * *

**It's short chapter, but:**

**- I updated within 2 days! THAT'S IMPROVEMENT!**  
**- I'm working on the next chapter of How To Live With The Sevilles! THAT'S EVEN MORE IMPROVEMENT!  
**

**Anyway... I'm sleepy. Happy Christmas. Good New Year... Omelets... Pudding... * Falls asleep. ***


	11. Another Happy End

**Family Dramas**

**Chapter 11 - Another Happy End.**

* * *

**Hello again! It'll still be a few days before see my other stories updated. Another long chapter of How To Live With The Sevilles is on the horizon! ... Pretty far away. But it's coming. Anyway... And about Alvin's Show... It'll take a while for me to update, because I lost the doc with truths and dares... Meh my life. But don't worry. Your dares and truths WILL be done.**

* * *

* Back at the house, after KiBoy, Makenzi and Hailie arrive there... *

KiBoy: Okay, here we are.

Ki: * Notices KiBoy's car outside. * Look, he is back.

Makenzi: KiBoy, could you ask your friend to watch Hailie out here?

KiBoy: Okay. * Goes into the house. *

Ki: You're back...

KiBoy: Yeah... Listen, could you do me a favor?

Ki: What is it?

KiBoy: Come outside. * They both leave, leaving everyone confused. * Could you take care of Hailie for a second?

Ki: And you asked me!? ... Fine. Just don't take too long.

KiBoy: * Goes back to the car. * Um, Hailie? This is my friend Ki. He'll stay with you for a while.

Hailie: H-H-Hi...

Ki: Hi...

KiBoy: We should go now.

Makenzi: Okay, let's go. * They walk into the house. * Don't mention Hailie's outside yet.

KiBoy: * Whispers back. * I know, I know... * They arrive in the living room. * Hey guys.

Kate: Makenzi? Is that my favorite big sister?

Makenzi: * Eyes fill with anger and in a heartbeat, walks right up to Kate, and bitch slaps her. *

Kate: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Makenzi: Why don't you ask yourself that...

KiBoy: That must've hurt...

Makenzi: I hope it did...

Kate: IT DID!

Makenzi: GOOD!

KiBoy: Well, we wanted to talk with you and Alex.

Alex: Shoot...

KiBoy: Can you begin Makenzi?

Makenzi: Well, KiBoy gave me an idea on why Kate abandoned Hailie... * Everyone suddenly takes interest. *

Alex: And...?

KiBoy: And we think... It's because of you Alex.

Alex: * Shocked. * What... what do you mean?

KiBoy: How much time you've spend with Kate together? Because I think not too much.

Alex: Oh, I think I know where this is going. Is this about me being a soldier?

KiBoy: Exactly.

Makenzi: Turns out, love might lead to drug abuse too...

KiBoy: Just like in this case.

Kate: You mean... * Starts sweating. * Uh... Nonsense!

Makenzi: Denial is not just a river in Egypt Kate...

KiBoy: We both know why you started abusing drugs... You might as well let Alex know.

Kate: Ummm... * Turns to Alex. * You, were rarely home and, one day it just... got to me to point were I started taking them... and then when you died, I just stopped caring...

Alex: * Crosses his arms and scowls at Kate. * That still doesn't explain why you abandoned our own daughter...

KiBoy: That's EXACTLY how I've seen it...

Alex: So, why did she leave Hailie by herself?

KiBoy: I'll give you a tip: WHO was she reminding her of?

Alex: ...Me?

KiBoy: Yes. Now you might understand why Kate did what she did.** ( A/N ) I will explode in 3... 2... 1... ( A/N )**

KiBoy: ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!? KATE DID ALL OF THIS BECAUSE SHE LOVED YOU! **( A/N ) ... And so I exploded. ( A/N )**

Makenzi: Calm down KiBoy... Do you think it's time...?

KiBoy: If they make up...

Makenzi: She's Alex's weakness. I'll go get her... * Leaves the house. *

KiBoy: Prepare for a surprise... *Ki, Makenzi, and Hailie walk in. Hailie looks over and the first thing she sees is Alex, and hers and Alex's eyes go wide before Hailie says something that catches everybody, except KiBoy, Ki, Makenzi, Makayla, Kate, Alex, David, and Matt, by surprise. *

Hailie: Dad?

KiBoy: * Slightly teary eyed. *

Alex: Tries to resist the urge, but fails and runs towards Hailie and she does the same. When they're about to meet each other, Alex drops to his knees and meets Hailie in a tight embrace. *

Everyone: Awwwwww...

Kate: * Smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek. *

KiBoy: * Begins crying. * It's so... beautiful...

Makenzi: So... About you getting back together...

Alex: * Noticeably teary eyed. * We'll talk about it, okay? * Picks Hailie up, who is still hugging him, walks over to Kate, and hugs her, which surprises EVERYBODY. *

KiBoy: Everybody likes happy ends, right?

* * *

**As I've said before, if a chapter is short, it's ONLY for plot purposes. And so is this one.**


End file.
